


Her Little Secret

by redvelvetfics



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetfics/pseuds/redvelvetfics
Summary: Summary: Prefect Bae looks anything but in love. On the side she schemes to make sure students get in line. But one student seems to get to her nerves, HufflePuff's Quidditch Captain Kang.





	Her Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> written by mikito (AFF)  
>  **Title** : Her Little Secret  
>  **Prompt #** : 52  
>  **Pairing** : Irene/Seulgi  
>  **Rating** : PG-13

**Her Little Secret**  
If the slamming of the doors were any indication, Joohyun could clearly guess that her parents weren’t too happy about what she had just confessed.   
It wasn’t anyone’s fault really.  
The girl just had to be irresistibly cute and lovable for her to just ignore.It did help that the girl’s good looks and demeanor were worth it too. The fact that the same girl wooed her in secret made it more romantic. Joohyun felt it was along the lines of Romeo and Juliet. If not for Joohyun, that girl would have been a heartthrob if she wasn’t already with her flock of fanboys and fangirls.  
Of course, Joohyun is not one to share pretty things and her girlfriend is definitely a pretty thing. Unfortunately for her, until her parents accept the fact, she would have to hide the relationship from the public to give her parents firsthand knowledge. Technically they already know the relationship exists. It was just how the public would accept it for her family. That acceptance was what she was waiting for to come true; her parents’ willingness to stand by her side no matter what people say. She prays, that one day her parents see that their relationship real and special. Besides, history shows that Houses don’t make who the person is.   
The heart does.  
As the first day for the new term nears, Joohyun’s heart starts to swell. The distance had been painful and with her girlfriend travelling, the longing wasn’t any less. Since they don’t date in public, it didn’t make her fonder of the thought.

**How are you Hyunnie? I’ll be back in London in two weeks. Maybe it could be earlier, who knows? I wish I could call you but security details have really been tight. I hope your parents would allow you to at least have one date with me before we go back to school. I really miss you.**

Joohyun falls back on her bed as she rereads the message. International messages were limited to her KaKao Talk but at least she gets regular updates. It was more than soothing for her with the distance. But then again, that alone makes her miss her girlfriend even more.

**I think it’s still early in the morning there. Are you sure you are my girlfriend? Because my girlfriend loves sleeping the days off.**

**Not when this girl misses her girlfriend. I couldn’t even sleep right…**

**Sweet talker… When is your flight back? I really miss you…**

**I miss you too… More than you’ll ever know… I think I’d bruise your lips when I see you…**

Joohyun blushes at the thought because her girlfriend kisses well. The soft caresses and those gentle bites, they had always sent electricity down her spine; warming and taking her breath away. 

**I could hardly wait.**

**I’ll send you details tomorrow. My mother still has my ticket. I think she still has meetings with the representatives from Dubai tomorrow. I can tell you then if she makes an earlier booking.**

**Okay. I really want to talk to you some more but I am starting to fall asleep.**

**You should rest then. Message me when you wake up. I love you.**

**I love you too. I miss you so much.**

**I miss you too. I’ll be there soon. I love you… Dream of me, Hyunnie.**

Joohyun closes the application and sees their picture on her wallpaper. She smiles and set the device aside. A few more days, she keeps in mind.   
A few more days and they will be together again.

@@@@@@@

**I’m really sorry Hyunnie. Please don’t get mad.**

**You promised you’ll be home before the week ends.**

**There was another delay. The Minister of Magic had some assignments for my parents. I’m not doing this on purpose. I don’t want it either!**

**Excuses! Don’t come back home at all! Don’t go back to school!**

Angrily she throws her phone to the side, almost breaking it.  
Joohyun was hurting.  
She knows she should be more understanding but Joohyun misses her girlfriend so much. Joohyun finds it hard every day. Even the simplest, plausible reasons weren’t enough for her anymore.  
It would have been alright if they can spend that much time in school. But with their age gap, it was going to be impossible. Her being in a Prefect and her girlfriend being in the Quidditch team didn’t give them that much alone time either.  
Not to mention they were doing it in secret.  
Tears kept falling as she falls asleep. She does not see the message her girlfriend sends till the next day.

**I will make it up to you Hyunnie. Have patience a little while longer… I love you…**

@@@@@@@

The usual scenes were fine as Joohyun’s parents drop her off at the train station. Of course our young wizard was still in the slumps.  
Girlfriend deprived, Joohyun could only watch the other students mingle amongst themselves. It doesn’t help that some of them were swapping faces already.  
Kids these days…  
They are silly.   
Really they are.   
These third years have no respect for their seniors and they have no regard for tradition and protocol. This batch of third years was the silliest and the dorkiest bunch of them all if Joohyun could say so herself.   
Why she even associated herself with a few of them, Joohyun doesn’t really know.   
While waiting to board, Joohyun notices one student was trying a hex senior while the other gives a distraction; Sooyoung from Slytherin and Yerim from Ravenclaw. Joohyun should note because those two are bound to paint the town red with their pranks this coming term.  
“Joohyun!”  
Finally some sound comfort in this frustrating day. Before the owner of the voice appears in the midst of a sea of people, she turns and catches a glimpse of a girl getting inside the train. Eyes soften but as soon as the girl disappears, her eyes grew serious once more.   
“You should learn to take things lightly Joohyun.” Seungwan tugged her cheeks forcing her to smile.   
She pushes the girl but gets a hug. Joohyun could only give in because Seungwan wouldn’t be stopped anyway.  
“So how was the vacation?”  
“Boring…”  
“Oh come on. I did message you every day.”  
“Let’s stop with the chitchat and just get back into the train.”  
“Why are you so grumpy today, grandma? Frustrated much?”  
“Shut up Seungwan and board. The train leaves in a few.” Joohyun says in finality as she drags the younger girl inside.   
Eyes were on them but Joohyun had already grown accustomed to it. Since her announcement as Prefect, the attention got even more intense. She would have probably had a lot of suitors. But luckily for her, the students think she is in a relationship. It rounded up her suitors to zilch. With her cold aura, you can even make it negative if possible.  
Unattainable Bae Joohyun  
But that didn’t stop curious souls to try and find her mate.  
Some say it was Seungwan.  
Others say it was the Slytherin co-school emcee, Bogum.  
People just had to assume because Joohyun would not confirm anything. She had no intention of saying anything for that matter as well.  
Not until her parents acknowledge the fact.  
“There wasn’t much room today. We’re sharing with some Hufflepuff members hope that’s okay. They are a bit rowdy, Quidditch players.”  
Joohyun frowned but she knew she had no other choice. It was highly probable to be around such jocks when she was with Seungwan. She is, after all, the Gryffindor’s seeker.  
“Seulgi! Mind if we join you?”  
“Of course we don’t mind Seungwan! Everything for the… oh, hello, Joohyun...” Seulgi smiles a little and then turns to continue her discussions with the rest of the team.  
The other girl seemed uninterested with her arrival. Not that Joohyun cares by the way.  
The trip lasted like forever and Joohyun found herself bored once more. She would glance at the players casually chatting about nonsense, typical as she would put it. Seungwan joined them and occasionally did small talks with Irene. Her eyes dart to Kang Seulgi but the latter would not even turn her way. Not that Joohyun was hoping she would. Closing her eyes she tries to rest.   
The rest of the people can just go on and burn the minutes away.  
The trip was almost at an end when girls started to flock their car. It disturbed Joohyun’s sleep making her grumpier than usual.  
She then finds out they were practically all looking for Kang Seulgi.  
Kang Seulgi was in Seungwan’s class, a Hufflepuff. She was a very charismatic girl and, as described, oozing with appeal. Some may say that she has little or limited knowledge of things intellectual. But then again her bravery and perseverance made her one of the top students in her year.  
It wouldn’t be a surprise to see how popular she was.  
As the Hufflepuff Captain merely smiles and gives out autographs, Joohyun watched in distaste but didn’t say a word.  
A girl approaches and somewhat requests that Seulgi take a picture with her. Their eyes meet and it seemed that the Seulgi wasn’t at ease with what she was doing.   
Joohyun thinks The Captain was just trying to be courteous to her fans.  
But it was really getting crowded.  
“I hope the train stops and she falls on the floor face first…”   
The mumbling didn’t go unheard by Seungwan but the younger girl was quick to reply.  
“If she does, she falls on Soojung. Would you like that?” Her friend teases and before Joohyun could reply, the train goes into an abrupt halt and Seulgi does fall on Soojung.  
“Told you so… Hey Sooyoung! Wait up!” Seungwan ran after the girl leaving the Prefect by her lonesome.

@@@@@@@

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Joohyun still receives her usual space. The silence however was disrupted when some students came gossiping about a Quidditch accident.   
“Did you know? Kang fell off her broom during practice.”  
A grin spreads across her face. The spell worked, she assumes.Not only did she get her revenge but sure enough there were going to be less fanboys and fangirls because of the incident.   
“She had to get to Son but I guess you can’t always be the fastest. Gravity got the best of her.”  
The words now lingered. Was she hurt? That was all she could think of. Of course getting even wasn’t her best traits but she did leave Joohyun without fair warning.   
Since mobile phones aren’t allowed in Hogwarts, she had to do it how people used to do it.   
Take a walk and make a visit.  
There was constant chattering across the hall as she made her way to the hospital wing.  
Apparently History has not thought some of the students regarding the Division of Houses, much like in her own home.   
It surprises Joohyun that her gestures could still make eyebrows rise and gossip spread out.   
If only they were correct.  
She reaches her destination and sees Madam Pomfrey attending to Seungwan’s leg.  
“Are you alright?” She asks but does not go near the Gryffindor seeker.  
“Thanks to Seulgi, I am. By the way, where is she?” Seungwan turns to Sooyoung who merely shrugs.  
“Miss Kang only got a few scratches and left. I think she has an exam, if I remember it correctly.”  
Joohyun just stood quietly and watched. A few words could be exchanged but she knows she could not even choose the right ones. 

@@@@@@@

A Patronus woke her up later that night and she immediately knew who was beckoning her. Joohyun didn’t even realize that she had fallen asleep in the common room sofa.   
“Lumos Maxima…” She treks the dark halls and tries to avoid making sounds. She maybe a Prefect but she does have to maintain her silence. No one would want a person of authority to be caught and receive the very same punishments she gives out. Then again, it was the only way they could meet with the castle walls. Joohyun reaches a particular spot and murmurs the spell.  
“Nox…”  
She looks around but there was still no sign of her lover. Perhaps the Patronus was someone else’s? Should she send hers in reply? Joohyun decides not to invoke the charm in fear that someone would catch them through the remnants of the spell. She sits by the steps and waits patiently. The castle walls seemed cold and lonely without the rest of the students prancing around. Joohyun sighs and waits some more. She wearily takes sight of the full moon just outside the window.   
It had been a while. Who knew she could sneak around this long? And clearly by how her heart was beating, it will remind her that things will never be the same.  
“I was worried you weren’t going to answer my call.”  
Joohyun scoffs and looks straight into the darkness revealing a person in the shadows.  
“You owe me a date.”  
“I know. I am sorry. The travel back took more time than we expected.”  
“You could have told me. I…” Joohyun’s voice was about to crack.  
“I am sorry Joohyun…” Arms immediately wrapped around her and lips kissed her temple.   
“Are you feeling better now?” Joohyun asks as her fingers gently traced her lover’s soft cheeks under the moonlight.  
“Better now...” A smile and another kiss soon followed but this time on Joohyun’s lips.  
“You should try not to put spells during practice. It is illegal you know. You might get suspended.”  
“Well if my girlfriend didn’t leave me behind I might think otherwise.” Joohyun complains but the aegyo didn’t make it easier for her girlfriend.  
“I am only doing what you have asked of me, keeping my distance in public. And why must you plot my early demise? You know I am only in love with you.”  
Joohyun stays silent so lips conquered hers again.  
“I should be the one upset Joohyun. It has been a year and I still can’t be myself around you. When will I get to hold you like this in public? When will I be able…” Joohyun places her finger on her lover’s lips stopping her from uttering another word.  
She felt heavy hearted but they were young. There were things they have to take care of. She had to trust that her girlfriend would understand. In exchange, Joohyun would never stop reassuring her.  
“I love you…” Her lips let out and then gave a peck to her girlfriend’s cheek.  
“I’m sorry I did that and got people hurt. I was… irrational. I will try not to… Be jealous.” She continues and sees that beautiful smile under the moonlight.  
Joohyun swears Seulgi makes her fall in love more and more each day.  
“Promise me that you won’t. Seungwan could have been hurt.” The taller girl cuts her off.  
“I won’t I promise.” Joohyun pouts and her girlfriend gives her a smile.  
“Believe in me, Bae Joohyun. I, Kang Seulgi, love you with all of my heart and all that I am.”

@@@@@@@

Seulgi was spending time with library with Seungwan for their homework when a First Year, Kim Yerim sat in front of them.  
“Seungwan… Is it true?”  
The older girl looked up while her friend continued to work on her assignment.   
“Are you really dating Prefect Bae?”  
At the question, Seulgi’s quill tip broke and it earned the tables’ attention. Of course it sounded ridiculous to her. But since her relationship with Joohyun was kept between them, anyone can speculate.   
“As I was saying, I have been hearing rumors. And they say it’s you. So… Is it true?”  
“No! I’m still waiting for this dumb bear to notice my advances.” Seungwan reaches out and pokes Seulgi’s shoulder.  
Of course she heard it but the girl was only joking. Seungwan was trying to concentrate on Sooyoung, the second year student who was part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Her best friend had a lot to consider at the moment considering certain feelings. It didn’t help that Yoon-Do was constantly on her tail. Seulgi was lucky that Seungwan wasn’t the type to ask too many questions.  
The conversation went on till Bogum finally takes a seat with them.  
“Sit somewhere else Bogum. She’s studying!” Seungwan grits her teeth.  
“I am not here for you. Hi, Seulgi.”  
She looks up but does not say a word. She goes back to studying when the girl Soojung appears.  
“Kang Seulgi…” Her voice was so soft Seulgi had to turn and try to focus what the girl was holding.  
The section of the library was filled with murmurs because the girl had a bouquet of flowers in her hands.   
This won’t bode well.  
At the corner of her eyes, she finally sees Joohyun walking out, stomping her feat. Of course Seulgi wanted to follow her. The older girl was the possessive type. Their situation doesn’t help, but it was Joohyun’s choice. The school knew that Joohyun was already dating someone. Announcing that Seulgi was dating too didn’t come to mind.  
The reason?  
Seulgi wanted Joohyun to say it for her. She felt bad that after accepting the fact that she had fallen for her senior, the same senior who couldn’t say it out loud.  
Joohyun was the one who approached her first, but the same person seems too keen on keeping them a secret.  
That night, Seulgi sees Joohyun’s Rabbit Patronus at a very late hour. Later than what they usually schedule for.   
Should she be worried?  
Arriving at ‘their place,’ Seulgi gets a surprised when Joohyun grabs her collar and pushes her roughly against the wall.  
Seulgi pushes her gently, halting at what could be an open mouth kiss.  
“What’s the matter?” She asks only to have her lips captured into a more passionate kiss.  
Joohyun traces her bottom lip with her tongue, making her moan, allowing Joohyun’s tongue entry.  
The smaller girl tugs her down, deepening their kiss even more if it were possible.  
Hands were on her head, fingers digging onto her skull.  
A moan escapes her lips again as her hands settle on Joohyun’s waist.  
They continued kissing until Joohyun decided it wasn’t enough.  
Seulgi feels herself being shoved into the wall again making her part from her girlfriend.  
An eye on her, Seulgi sees Joohyun bite her lower lip as her fingers tried to unbutton her pajama top.  
“Are we really doing this now?” She asks breathlessly.  
She loses air as the older girl used her finger to touch the skin underneath, in between her sensitive mounds.  
“You really want to do this now?” Seulgi asked again her head now hazy as Joohyun slowly backed away from her.  
The older girl slowly took off the strap of her nightgown, revealing her flawless skin, her collarbone, all for Seulgi to see.  
The Hufflepuff Captain was in awe, jaw slowly dropping to the floor.  
Her heart bursts in desire when Joohyun made her point clear.  
“I.Want.You.Now.”  
They made love before.  
But nothing compared to that night.  
That night, Bae Joohyun marked what was hers.

@@@@@@@

It was the Championships and Seulgi was tired as ever.  
You would be if you were trying to get to Gryffindor’s seeker, Son Seungwan. It doesn’t help that there were a lot of distractions.   
Distractions like her girlfriend eyeing her disappointedly while her fangirls get all the fun.  
Soojung, Yura, Seungyeon, Sooyoung and Yerim were a few in the stands. Seulgi could hardly keep up. Nonetheless they were all nice people who her girlfriend detests. She could try to explain but there was bound to be a Hex somewhere she had to avoid.  
Joohyun can be like a child at times.  
But Seulgi wasn’t one to complain.  
She loved Joohyun the way she was.  
The buzzer sounded and Hufflepuff wins the game. As the players get off their brooms, Seulgi was approached by the fanboys and fangirls wanting to have a picture.  
Just then, something happened that would change everything.  
Soojung runs to her and catches her lips in a kiss.  
Seulgi immediately pushes the girl back and eyes Joohyun at the corner of her eyes. Her girlfriend was dumbfounded at the gesture.  
To make matters worse, Yura does the same.  
Seungyeon and Mijoo were on it too!  
Seulgi panics and searches for Joohyun right away.  
She finds her girlfriend pushing the crowd, making her away.  
Seulgi eyes grew wide when Joohyun locks her lips with her, deeper than they ever did.  
The crowd was in awe, but there were a few people smiling on the side.  
As if they knew.  
As if it was planned.  
Now everybody knows that Kang Seulgi is Bae Joohyun’s.

@@@@@@@

“Have you always known?” Sooyoung asked as Yerim battled with her arm to get the cookies the Seungwan baked.  
A few girls have gathered in the Gryffindor common room amidst the ‘Coming Out’ of Bae Joohyun. Of course Seulgi and Joohyun were nowhere in sight. The couple was probably alone doing couple things. Or, as Seungwan would assume, the couple was trying to get themselves into perspective with their relationship now out in the open.  
“You should see Joohyun when Seulgi gets mobbed by her fangirls, especially Soojung.”  
“What did I do? Didn’t she know I am with Sulli?”  
“Since when did Bae Joohyun care if you were with someone? All she knows is you were trying to get to her girlfriend!” Sulli shrugs her shoulder only to get a slap for speaking.  
“Seulgi is cute mind you.” Soojung scoffs and creates distance.  
“Anyway, at least now they can be normal in school and worry about the rest later. They need the breathing room.” Seungwan smiles as she rests her head on Yerim’s lap.  
“I wonder where they are…”

@@@@@@@

The breeze was light, Seulgi loved it. But of course, only the Prefect could make arrangements for them to spend time alone in the Astronomy Tower.  
Seulgi smiles and continues to watch Joohyun lean on the railing as the silence lingered between them.  
The older girl breathes out and turns to her with a small smile on her lips.  
Seulgi stood up and walked up to her, arms wrapping around Joohyun’s waist before leaning to give her a quick peck.  
“I can never control myself…” The older girl sighs but the smile remains.  
Of course they both know what she meant, Seulgi felt sorry for her though since everything didn’t go well as how they planned it.  
The young Hufflepuff student didn’t really want their relationship hidden. But she didn’t like how it got out of the open either. She didn’t want Joohyun’s jealousy to play a role.   
Then again, it was already something innate that Joohyun was always going to feel that insecure.  
Despite her beauty and brains, the older girl felt Seulgi would always have an option.  
Stay  
Or   
Leave  
Perhaps now, Joohyun would be assured that Seulgi would remain by her side. By now, no one would dare try on her girlfriend.  
Well not until someone would think they don’t deserve each other.  
“Stop thinking, Bae Joohyun…” Seulgi whispers against her lips, taking her back to where they were.  
Their noses grazed and their lips dissolved into a gentle dance, a dance that lasted till the next day.  
Perhaps there were still a lot of things left to consider for both Seulgi and Joohyun. Their parents still have to settle to the fact that they were really in love.   
Their parents will have to face the fact that they would want to take their relationship the distance.  
For now, one step at a time didn’t really seem so bad.


End file.
